millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 6 (U.S. syndication)
The sixth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 10, 2007. In addition to the main host, this season there were invited hosts. Dave Price on March 3-7, 2008 week hosted, Billy Bush on April 21-25, 2008 week hosted, and Leeza Gibbons on June 23-27, 2008 week hosted. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Switch the Question (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (10th September 2007) Peggy Rees ($1,000) Wyatt McMahon ($1,000) * Episode 2 (11th September 2007) Janelle Sterling ($1,000) Sean Kent (continued) * Episode 3 (12th September 2007) Sean Kent ($50,000) Stephanie Bohbot ($1,000) * Episode 4 (13th September 2007) Alex Halperin ($1,000) Christine Mulhall ($1,000) Sarah Burbee ($1,000) David Rich (continued) * Episode 5 (14th September 2007) David Rich ($16,000) Alison Mangane ($1,000) Jaclyn Sexton (continued) * Episode 6 (17th September 2007) Jaclyn Sexton ($25,000) Len Cipollone (continued) * Episode 7 (18th September 2007) Len Cipollone ($25,000) Nick Wright (continued) * Episode 8 (19th September 2007) Nick Wright ($50,000) Allison Henry ($50,000) Kim Weaver (continued) * Episode 9 (20th September 2007) Mitchell Szczepanczyk ($8,000) * Episode 10 (21st September 2007) * Episode 11 (24th September 2007) * Episode 12 (25th September 2007) * Episode 13 (26th September 2007) * Episode 14 (27th September 2007) * Episode 15 (28th September 2007) * Episode 16 (1st October 2007) * Episode 17 (2nd October 2007) * Episode 18 (3rd October 2007) * Episode 19 (4th October 2007) * Episode 20 (7th October 2007) * Episode 21 (8th October 2007) * Episode 22 (9th October 2007) * Episode 23 (10th October 2007) * Episode 24 (11th October 2007) * Episode 25 (12th October 2007) Kasey Miklik ($0) * Episode 26 (15th October 2007) * Episode 27 (16th October 2007) * Episode 28 (17th October 2007) * Episode 29 (18th October 2007) Nina McDonnell ($1,000) Toni Dolce (continued) * Episode 30 (19th October 2007) Toni Dolce ($25,000) Daniel Black (continued) * Episode 31 (22nd October 2007) Daniel Black ($50,000) * Episode 32 (23rd October 2007) * Episode 33 (24th October 2007) * Episode 34 (25th October 2007) * Episode 35 (26th October 2007) * Episode 36 (29th October 2007) * Episode 37 (30th October 2007) * Episode 38 (31st October 2007) Lyn Payne (continued) * Episode 39 (1st November 2007) Lyn Payne ($500,000) * Episode 40 (2nd November 2007) * Episode 41 (5th November 2007) Gabe Castellanos ($16,000) Rachel Watson (continued) * Episode 42 (6th November 2007) Rachel Watson ($16,000) Kellie Parks ($1,000) Andre Boustani (continued) * Episode 43 (7th November 2007) Andre Boustani ($50,000) Lena Douris ($100,000) * Episode 44 (8th November 2007) Harry Pappas ($8,000) Alison McBain (continued) * Episode 45 (9th November 2007) - 1,000th (in fact, 980th) show Alison McBain ($16,000) Mike Oliver ($1,000) * Episode 46 (12th November 2007) - TV Week (1) Melissa Donahue ($100,000) * Episode 47 (13th November 2007) - TV Week (2) Tom Merlino ($250,000) * Episode 48 (14th November 2007) - TV Week (3) Andrea Ulrich (continued) * Episode 49 (15th November 2007) - TV Week (4) Andrea Ulrich ($4,000) Coryna Barberis ($4,000) Frank Lockwood ($0) Ian Neville (continued) * Episode 50 (16th November 2007) - TV Week (5) Ian Neville ($8,000) * Episode 51 (19th November 2007) Greg Polite ($1,000, continued) * Episode 52 (20th November 2007) Greg Polite ($1,000) Marina Jurcev ($1,000) Mark Cunningham ($8,000, continued) * Episode 53 (21st November 2007) Mark Cunningham ($25,000) Kerrin Griffith ($25,000, continued) * Episode 54 (22nd November 2007) Kerrin Griffith ($50,000) * Episode 55 (23rd November 2007) * Episode 56 (26th November 2007) * Episode 57 (27th November 2007) * Episode 58 (28th November 2007) * Episode 59 (29th November 2007) * Episode 60 (30th November 2007) * Episode 61 (3rd December 2007) * Episode 62 (4nd December 2007) * Episode 63 (5rd December 2007) * Episode 64 (6th December 2007) * Episode 65 (7th December 2007) * Episode 66 (10th December 2007) * Episode 67 (11th December 2007) Meagan Gordon (?) * Episode 68 (12th December 2007) * Episode 69 (13th December 2007) * Episode 70 (14th December 2007) * Episode 71 (17th December 2007) * Episode 72 (18th December 2007) * Episode 73 (19th December 2007) * Episode 74 (20th December 2007) * Episode 75 (21st December 2007) * Episode 76 (7th January 2008) * Episode 77 (8th January 2008) Phil McQuade ($0) * Episode 78 (9th January 2008) * Episode 79 (10th January 2008) * Episode 80 (11th January 2008) * Episode 81 (14th January 2008) * Episode 82 (15th January 2008) * Episode 83 (16th January 2008) * Episode 84 (17th January 2008) * Episode 85 (18th January 2008) * Episode 86 (21st January 2008) Mary Weimer ($0) Scott Babbidge ($0) * Episode 87 (22nd January 2008) * Episode 88 (23rd January 2008) * Episode 89 (24th January 2008) * Episode 90 (25th January 2008) * Episode 91 (28th January 2008) * Episode 92 (29th January 2008) * Episode 93 (30th January 2008) * Episode 94 (31st January 2008) * Episode 95 (1st February 2008) * Episode 96 (4th February 2008) - Wedding Week (1) Adam Bergh & Maria Simes ($25,000) * Episode 97 (5th February 2008) - Wedding Week (2) Len Appel & Sarina Fierman (continued) * Episode 98 (6th February 2008) - Wedding Week (3) Len Appel & Sarina Fierman ($1,000) Chris Bowker & Elizabeth Alexander (continued) * Episode 99 (7th February 2008) - Wedding Week (4) Chris Bowker & Elizabeth Alexander ($16,000) Akiyomi Fields & Simone McMurry ($8,000) Christian Higgins & Kim Mitchell (continued) * Episode 100 (8th February 2008) - Wedding Week (5) Christian Higgins & Kim Mitchell ($50,000) Troy Mihalek & Bethany Crum (continued) * Episode 101 (11th February 2008) Troy Mihalek & Bethany Crum ($25,000) * Episode 102 (12th February 2008) * Episode 103 (13th February 2008) * Episode 104 (14th February 2008) * Episode 105 (15th February 2008) John Yandrasits ($16,000) * Episode 106 (18th February 2008) * Episode 107 (19th February 2008) Michelle Allen (continued) * Episode 108 (20th February 2008) Mitchelle Allen ($25,000) Brent Massey (continued) * Episode 109 (21st February 2008) Brent Massey ($100,000) Steve McCain (continued) * Episode 110 (22nd February 2008) Steve McCain ($50,000) * Episode 111 (25th February 2008) * Episode 112 (26th February 2008) * Episode 113 (27th February 2008) * Episode 114 (28th February 2008) * Episode 115 (29th February 2008) * Episode 116 (3rd March 2008) * Episode 117 (4th March 2008) * Episode 118 (5th March 2008) * Episode 119 (6th March 2008) Charlie Esser ($25,000, continued) * Episode 120 (7th March 2008) Charlie Esser ($50,000) Peter LaMont ($16,000) * Episode 121 (31st March 2008) * Episode 122 (1st April 2008) * Episode 123 (2nd April 2008) * Episode 124 (3rd April 2008) * Episode 125 (4th April 2008) * Episode 126 (7th April 2008) * Episode 127 (8th April 2008) * Episode 128 (9th April 2008) * Episode 129 (10th April 2008) * Episode 130 (11th April 2008) * Episode 131 (14th April 2008) Linda Cohen-Schofield ($0) * Episode 132 (15th April 2008) * Episode 133 (16th April 2008) * Episode 134 (17th April 2008) John Petrick ($0) * Episode 135 (18th April 2008) * Episode 136 (21st April 2008) * Episode 137 (22nd April 2008) * Episode 138 (23rd April 2008) * Episode 139 (24th April 2008) * Episode 140 (25th April 2008) * Episode 141 (28th April 2008) * Episode 142 (29th April 2008) * Episode 143 (30th April 2008) * Episode 144 (1st May 2008) Heidi Zimmermann ($0) * Episode 145 (2nd May 2008) Loren Hammonds (continued) * Episode 146 (5th May 2008) Loren Hammonds ($50,000) * Episode 147 (6th May 2008) * Episode 148 (7th May 2008) * Episode 149 (8th May 2008) * Episode 150 (9th May 2008) * Episode 151 (12th May 2008) * Episode 152 (13th May 2008) * Episode 153 (14th May 2008) * Episode 154 (15th May 2008) * Episode 155 (16th May 2008) * Episode 156 (19th May 2008) * Episode 157 (20th May 2008) * Episode 158 (21st May 2008) * Episode 159 (22nd May 2008) * Episode 160 (23rd May 2008) * Episode 161 (9th June 2008) * Episode 162 (10th June 2008) * Episode 163 (11th June 2008) * Episode 164 (12th June 2008) * Episode 165 (13th June 2008) * Episode 166 (16th June 2008) * Episode 167 (17th June 2008) * Episode 168 (18th June 2008) * Episode 169 (19th June 2008) * Episode 170 (20th June 2008) * Episode 171 (23rd June 2008) * Episode 172 (24th June 2008) * Episode 173 (25th June 2008) * Episode 174 (26th June 2008) * Episode 175 (27th June 2008) Trivia * In 45th episode (980th episode) syndicated Millionaire's 1,000th show. Although these shows will actually be numbers 976 to 980, November sweeps is as good a time as any to celebrate this impressive milestone. To celebrate this milestone, syndicated Millionaire is giving away $1,000 to twenty lucky viewers each day of the week. And the Millionaire contestants that appear during the week are guaranteed at least $1,000. They will get to start on question 6 for $2,000, and will thus be only 10 questions away from the elusive million dollars. * Anne Boyd's on March 2, 2007 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $25,000 question. The producers determined that the wording of the question was improper, so she was brought back on November 19, 2007 anniversary episode. Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs